Forum:Country-specific item versions
Whooop, one "finished", next one in the pipe. I have no concern that you agree with me, but for the record I want to take your agreement before starting something big like this. Introduction Country-specific items might sound after items which are only available in specific versions, but this is not the problem I am talking about. The problem I want to solve occured first, when the Makarov was released in Combat Arms and Combat Arms EU. Problematic was the fact, that the Makarov was previously released in Combat Arms Russia as default sidearm featuring lower stats than the normal version unlocked at CSM/III. Another example: While working on the page of the ACR, I nearly fell over an old edit which said, that the ACR in Combat Arms Brazil is unlocked at the rank of Captain II, I looked that up on their page and found, that the prices are also different. In short, the problem is about different issues of the same weapon in different game versions. Suggestion My suggestion is, for any item-version which differs from the North american version in more than just rank restriction, we create a subpage for this item and link it on the mainpage. For example: A "copy" of the ACR page is created on the page ACR/Brasil where rank restriction, costs and so on are listed in an item template just like normal. On top of the page ACR we create a link similar to this one: This article features the standard ACR, for the version from Combat Arms Brasil, visit ACR/Brasil. Reason I want to exclude small differences like the rank from this because they are added without creating a huge disturbance in the template, for more drastic differences, the subpages are a possible way to hold the relevant informations without crowding the original page where it might confuse readers. Vote I want to limit this vote to a maximum of two weeks (January 30th) in order to get your raw opinion about this. I would also start with it as soon as I receive a minimum of 3 supports more than opposes. *You can add your support by adding under the support section. * stands for: "I support every point of this request." If there is a small point you do not agree with while still accepting the majority of the request, please note that in a short sentence. *Please sign your vote with '~~~~' *If you want to oppose, add under the oppose section, please explain your opinion with one or two lines Support * Soulblydd (talk) 10:16, January 16, 2013 (UTC) * Like the rank restrictions, I think different costs for the weapon should be fitted into the template on the main page as well. EpaX (talk) 11:26, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Oppose Neutral * I believe this is a good idea, adding regional versions of the weapon in it's subpages that is, but seeing as how there are little differences between the gun (other than rank and cost), I don't believe we need a whole separate page for it. What else would be on the page? It seems quite unnecessary to click on a separate link to see 2 extra lines of information. 19:42, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Discussion "The only issue i can see here is the cost parameter taking up a fair bit of space." That was my concern either, especially when the costs are displayed with . Soulblydd (talk) 12:00, January 16, 2013 (UTC) I believe that the supply case section will take up most of the space in question (due to... whatever it is that is going on). 19:42, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Category:Forum Threads